Duchess of Kart
The Duchess of Kart is a student at Video Game High School and the captain of the Banana Kart Team. Overview Season 2 The Duchess is first seen in Episode 2. She gets Freddie Wong away from Ted, who is attempting to sneakily steal sodas from the teacher's lounge for Drift Racing, but hides when Freddie comes along and doesn't want to be caught. She kisses Ted, who is surprised and awful afterward (as he feels he has cheated on Ki). During this kiss, however, she manages to steal Drift King's key without Ted noticing. Later on, when Ted and Drift Racing are celebrating, she comes by their class, revealing that she has the key. Ted is shamed by his fellow peers because the Duchess got DK's key. She is seen later when Ted and Brian D show up to the Banana Kart classroom. Ted, with the help of Brian D, challenges the Duchess and her second-in-command to a game of Banana Kart. If Ted won, he would get the key back. If the Duchess won, Ted would join her team. Ted risks it and accepts her deal. The Duchess and her teammate lose the battle with Ted and Brian D. The Duchess of Kart makes another small appearance in Episode 5, where she and her partner, also seen in Episode 2, are competing against Jenny Matrix in an achievement hunt. She is seen competing against Jenny in a DXM dance competition and apple bobbing. Season 3 The Duchess makes a few appearances in Season 3. Season 3, Episode 5 She is mentioned by DK for the pranks she and her Karters have played on the Drifters. She and DK won a single coupon for a perm at a nearby salon and both believed they deserved it. In retaliation, DK and the Drifters enlisted Ted to help them shoot chewed gum into The Duchess's hair with a slingshot. It is revealed that The Duchess anticipated their attack and wore a wig identical to her natural hair. Instead of shooting the gum back at Ted she gave him an out due to his father dying the previous week. Instead, she shot it into Calhoun's hair and blamed Ted, gaining Ted a week of detention. The Duchess is seen again in Season 3, Episode 6. She joins the fight against Napalm by enlisting in the 32 member-strong VGHS FPS team, using her Karting skills to the team's advantage. Relationships Ted The Duchess seems to have feelings for Ted, or at least finds him cute and/or attractive. This is evidenced by calling him 'Hot Lips' and 'Teddy Bear.' However, she was able to manipulate him to get the key from DK. DK The Duchess's relation towards Drift King is rather antagonistic, as both of them seem to hate each other and have rivalry but in the Season 3 Finale, they put aside their rivalries to face off against the Barnstormer Brothers and their team in the New Napalm-64 Bowl. Jenny They are rivals, as of Season 2, Episode 5, and are extremely competitive. Other than that, they do not associate with each other, most likely due to the different genres of games they play. However, in the Season 3 Finale, after the Barnstormer Brothers takes over VGHS and the FPS Junior-Varsity Team gained many members to compete the New Napalm-64 Bowl, Duchess begin to look down and expresses a sense of guilt after listening to Jenny's speech revealing that the latter treats every students in VGHS like a family to her, despite being rivals or others. She eventually cast away her rivalry with Jenny and fought alongside her in the FPS game against the Barnstormer Brothers and their team. Category:Characters Category:Students